


Linked, Not Synced

by ShiningDiamonds9



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: @emotional link, Gen, Oh god, they will change, watch the tags, will roland squared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningDiamonds9/pseuds/ShiningDiamonds9
Summary: Jeremy recalls a strange dream of a life that wasn't his own.





	1. it started in a dream, (i think)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it's still you (no, it isn't)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265599) by [PlunnyBait13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlunnyBait13/pseuds/PlunnyBait13). 



> for anyone who doesn't know:  
> Will Roland originated the roles of Jared and Jeremy on broadway for deh and bmc
> 
> heere we go

_Jeremy didn't remember much of that dream. Something was different about it though, it all felt so real. Not his reality though. Almost as if he was living someone else's life. Now would probably be a good time to start remembering, though._

_**~~** _

He found himself in a school. Judging by the ages of the kids, a high school. This wasn't Middleburough, though. It had a completely different color scheme, and shorter lockers.

He was leaning on one there. Next to a boy with light brown hair and a light slouch. Just like him, ha. He was wearing a polo and khakis, though. Most people didn't wear those things to high school.

He looked down at himself, too. What the hell was he wearing? Jeans and a t-shirt is something Jeremy would do, but the short sleeved jacket? In pink, of all colors? He didn't know what the fuck was going on.

"J-Jared are you o-okay? You l-looked like you blacked out." The kid had a persistent stutter too. Besides the outfits and the face and body shape, he could've been Jeremy's twin.

"Hey, w-where am I?" Jeremy wanted to ask. Those words didn't come out of his mouth.

"What do you care, Hansen."

Those weren't Jeremy's words. He wouldn't say that, it's rude and something he'd take back right away. He couldn't though. Not then.

"We're family friends, that's like a whole different thing and you know it." God, why couldn't he control his asshole mouth. What did Polo Boy do to him?

"Hey. Tell your mom to tell my mom I was nice to you or else my parents won't pay for my car insurance." So whoever he is, is getting bribed for being nice to Polo Boy.

Polo Boy looked a little, no a lot distant if not anxious. "I-I will," he said.

Another guy showed up. Dark hoodie, long dark hair in his face. Almost like what Michael wanted to do in his emo phase, back in 7th grade. If only those were the worst of Jeremy's issues.

Jeremy's mouth was speaking for him again.

"Hey Connor." So Edgy Boy's name was Connor, okay. "Loving the new hair length, very school shooter chic."

Okay, who the fuck does Not Jeremy think he is. It reminded Real Jeremy of Rich on the first day of school. Connor stopped walking, and if looks could kill, Jeremy would be murdered like the zombies in Level 9.

"I was kidding. It was a joke." he said.

Connor deadpanned "Yeah, no, it was funny. I'm laughing. Can't you tell?" He took a step forward. "Am I not laughing hard enough for you?"

Jeremy was really scared. He couldn't control his body and whoever was, is an asshole and got an edgy boy mad at him. Not to mention this is in a school he doesn't know, and Polo Boy looks even more terrified than he is. Though, to be fair if Jeremy's real expression would show it'd probably look about the same.

"You're such a freak."

That was just about Jeremy's snapping point. There wasn't anything he could do about it, though. He'd been called a freak too many times to stand for this.

Not Jeremy walked away, and the dream faded out.

**_~~_ **

_The school looked about the same, but why the hell was he back here. What the hell had just happened? Something wasn't quite right heere._


	2. i also had a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared also recalls a dream about a terrible school day in a place he didn't know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jared?  
> jared are you okay  
> did i kill your character?  
> oops

_"That, that was the boy from his dream." Jared thought. The really sad dream with the nerd boy. This was Weird Headphones Kid who had a slushie. He might know about it, but why was he here. Maybe it's linked to the dream, maybe he should concentrate on remembering it instead of laughing at the sad life the dream-him had._

_**~~** _

Jared was in a bed that wasn't his own.

"What the fuck?" he tried to say. He couldn't.

There was a laptop in front of him, it was open with a mostly black interface. Shit, he was on PornHub for some reason. Glancing down, he was in his underwear too.

"C-c-c-c'mon, c-c-c-c'mon go go," he said. Wow, this kid was probably some weirdo, as if the cardigan didn't give it away.

He didn't have control over his body, which was weird. His face turned to his clock. Getting a better glance at the room, whoever he was isn't a weirdo, more of a nerd, judging by the SNES in his headboard. That wasn't even to mention the other decorations in the room, the kid must've been a crazy nerd.

7:45. Jared's body got up and pulled his pants back on. Whoever this was pulled their backpack off their desk chair and ran out the door.

Quickly, his uncontrolled body ran down the stairs, to see a man in his robe and underwear. This guy was a fucking lameo, right? Watching TV and eating cereal in tighty-whities was for sad ol' dads.

"Dad, haven't you heard of pants?!" this kid said. Ah, it was his dad.

The kid's dad came up with an equally lame excuse. "We're all men in this house, pretend we're in the army."

"But you're driving me to school?"

"I'm not really in the mood for leaving the house today, sorry kiddo." That really sucks, for whoever this was.

Jared's body sped out the front door and made it to the bus. Quickly speeding on, he sat alone. Poor kid was such a loser, not only did he take the bus, he didn't have any friends on it either.

The boy got to his locker, and these two really hot girls gave him weird looks.

The tall one flashed him a disgusted look. "What are you staring at?"

"I-I was just trying to get to my l-locker-" the nerdy boy stuttered out.

"That kid is so weird," she said.  
The short girl next to her flashed him an almost-sorry look. "I've literally never noticed him." The shorter one stated.

Before he could even open it, he bumped into a short guy with a red streak in his hair. "YOOOO DON'T TOUCH ME TALL-ASS."

If Jared, or Jared's body rather, was tall, short-ass over there should've met Connor. Probably just as much as a fucking freak as him too.

Short-Ass grabbed Weirdo Kid by the backpack, and wrote something on it. "You wash that off, you're dead," he threatened and walked off.

Jared's body made a straight path through the hallway, staring at a poster until he got there. It was a sign-up for the play. Was this weirdo gonna sign up for the play. Jared hoped he knew it'd make him look weirder than people already see him.

The Nerd Kid made a sharp turn left, and stopped to stare at this girl. The short Asian girl was wearing a green dress with a sunflower on it. No kid at Jared's high school would've worn that. She's probably a weirdo too.

He saw Sunflower Girl walking up and turned around like his life depended on it. She tapped him on the shoulder. "I think someone wrote 'boyf' on your backpack."

Jared's mouth moved as if it was going to say something, but a stammered "I-, uh-" came out and he ran into his class.

That class was probably over in like, under a minute. Weird dream logic, Jared guessed. Everyone at this school was off the walls crazy.

His body dragged itself to the cafeteria, where he bumped into a tall boy wearing a red hoodie with patches. God, if he got picked up again by another kid he was going to flip.

"Michael!" his mouth shouted.   
So the kid did have like, one friend. Judging by the patches, another nerd kid.

Michael, or whoever threw his hood down, revealing large headphones and waved. "Jeremy, my buddy how's it hanging lunch is banging. Had my sushi got my slushie and more." The kid danced as he talked. So-called Michael sounded really fucking high.

Jeremy, which was apparently Nerd Boy's name and his friend did this weird handshake that had. Who still has a handshake in highschool. Could "Jeremy" get more lame?

Michael kept dance-talking. "The roll was negimaki and I'm feeling kinda cocky cause the girl at Sev-Elev gave me a generous pour." He even had a movement for the generous pour part. It's no wonder these kids didn't have friends, they were Juniors and still did handshakes, and rhymed while they talked.

"You're listening to Bob Marley again, aren't you?" Jared's body asked, almost sounding sarcastic like if it was even a question.

"Oh! I'm listening to Marley, and the groove is hella gnarly, and we're almost at the end of the song."   
He did more weird dances.  
"And that was the end, now tell me friend: How was class, you look like ass, what's wrong?"

Jared's body, or so-called Jeremy slid off his backpack. "Boyf. What does that even mean?" he asked.

Michael grabbed his backpack and put it next to Jeremy's. 'Boyf-riends' it spelled out. He laughed and took a selfie. "My mothers would be thrilled!"

Jared's body sighed. "I hate this school."

That Bob Marley must've given Headphones Kid Michael boundless optimism because he kept going on. "It's all good. I heard on Discovery that humanity has stopped evolving." Okay, how important. Jeremy must've agreed because he asked "That's good?"

Michael was being weird as shit. "Evolution's survival of the fittest, right? Which means there's never been a better time in history to be a loser! So own it! Why try to be cool when you could be-"

Jeremy cut him off. "Signing up for the play!" Was the horny boy legit excited about a school play. Jesus, it was sad.

"I was gonna say getting stoned in my basement but-" So Michael was actually high. That would make sense. He'd probably get along well with Connor, it seems. Both, weirdos with limited friends.

Jared's mouth started moving again. "No! I mean, look who's signing up for the play!"

He looked over. It was Sunflower Girl again. "Christine," Jeremy said.  
Michael seemed annoyed, but hiding it. "Oh, Christine." So that's what Sunflower Girl's name was. That just leaves Short-Ass and the two hot girls. Also the black girl who was following them.

Jared felt his body moving through the air. He saw the converse walking over there. His breath seemed to shake, for some reason as he grabbed the pen hanging on the sheet. 'Jeremy Heere' his name said.

Short-Ass turned the corner. He called out "GAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!"   
All of the kids in the hall laughed at him and left. Tall Hot Girl laughed "I like gay people!" and joined the crowd.

The body slumped, and walked off.

_**~~** _

_Jared remembered the dream ending there. He didn't know what was going on now, or why Weird Headphones Kid, or Michael was sitting on a tree in front of him. Almost like Evan always would back home._

_He opened his mouth to speak._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i don't think i wrote jared very well  
> and i couldn't bring myself to change Michael's part so it stayed

**Author's Note:**

> i hope jared likes bmc  
> :)


End file.
